Brillant Futur
by Azeituna
Summary: Républication. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir du monde sorcier. Mais la vie continue comme meme. Quatre enfants doivent vivre et supporter, a moin qu'ils changent le passé pour avoir un futur. [Fincs arretée]


Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling.

Résumé : Vingt ans après la septième année Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Les descendants de nos héros doivent changer le passé pour sauver leur présent.

* * *

Brillant Futur

On est à Londres. C'est l'été. Voldemort commande et le soleil brille beaucoup. Dans deux semaines les cours reprennent.

_P.O.V. Hetty _

On viens d'apprendre que Dennis Creevey est mort, les marqués l'on tué mais selon la Gazette il a été écrase par une voiture moldue. C'est fou les conneries qu'ils inventent et le pire c'est que la plupart des gents le croient. Mais il a eut de la chance, on l'a lance un Avada Kedavra, on ne l'a pas torturé.

Dans trois jours c'est la rentrée, recommencer à me réveiller tôt et courir tous les matins pour pas rater le bus me rend malade. Pour Harry et Gin c'était plus facile, ils étudiaient à Ploudlard, donc, en internat. Il n'y avait pas encore Harrington, et les sangs de bourbe comme tante Hermione pouvaient aller à Ploudlard aussi. Ça devait être super.

Harry n'est pas là, et l'annonce de la mort du photographe n'est pas pour rassurer maman. Papa est en France e présent il parle avec la colonie d'anglais exilés. Je suis sure qu'ils ne l'aideront jamais, ils ont fuit pour du bon et ne veulent rien savoir de notre pays. Maman m'as téléphoné aujourd'hui pour me demander si j'avais tout pour la rentrée. Je dis oui.

Mélanie est déjà partie j'ai failli pleure, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir m'en aller comme elle. Seulement Mélanie est moitie française et elle peu allerà Beuxbâtons. Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle n'avais pas l'occasion d'oublier l'anglais dans son école, il parait que chaque année Beauxbâtons reçoit au moins mille lettres d'anglais leur priant d'accueillir leurs enfants. Ils ont cinquante places pour 'réfugiés'. Seulement les meilleurs entrent.

Oncle Bill m'as demande de faire un peu la vaisselle, il fait ça pour parler seul avec Fleur. Je vit avec eux a présent. J'espérait aller vivre avec les Finnigan, mais finalement non. Je changé souvent de famille mais ça ne me fait rien, au fond j'aime bien, ça rajoute de l'émotion a la vie.

En plus je ne saurait pas que faire en vivant avec Ginny et Harry, je ne les connais presque pas. Mais je m'en fiche, je sait qu'ils font ça pour mon bien. Pour le bien de tout le monde sorcier. Et mon père est un héros. Pendant que je lave la vaisselle, je pense à la liste des livres qu'on m'a envoyé. Runes, Potion, Botanique, Transformation, études des créatures magiques, étude du monde magique, entre autres. Je déteste mon école, et là bas tout le monde me déteste, c'est réciproque.

A Harrington on ne sait pas qui je suis. Je m'apelle oficiellement Harrietta Granger. Je n'aime pas, Harietta, c'est laid, et en plus c'est comme si je n'était qu'une extension de mon père.

Creevey et Lupin ont de la chance, ils ne vont pas à Harrington. Moi aussi j'ai voulu aller à un collège moldu mais mon père a dit que non. Que bien que de mauvais niveau et d'une idéologie épouvantable mon père estime que je dois avoir un enseignement magique. Harrington est l'école pour les sorciers, sang de bourbe, je vais là à cause de Lily Potter, ma grand-mère qui était d'origine moldue et parce que mon père est Harry Potter. Les loups-garous, géants, veelas et autres ne sont pas admis.

Fleur viens de pousser un cri, elle a dit à Bill qu'elle s'en fichait de son enfance, que ça allait de leur vie. J'ai vite compris, ça fait un bon temps que Fleur veut aller vivre en France, Bill ne veut pas. Il a un peu tort, dire, c'est courageux de rester, mais si je pouvais je m'en irais, ce n'est pas comme fuir, c'est ce protéger.

Des fois je me demande comme serait ma vie dans le temps de mes parents, j'aurais bien aimé y être. Parait qu'il n'y avait que les Aurors, et que 'Les marqués' n'existaient pas. Et qu'on pouvait écrire ce qu'on voulait dans les journaux. Ce qui ne rappelle que j'aimerais bien me procurer le dernier numéro du 'Le Chicaneur'. Il y a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant.

_P.O.V. Michaël _

C'est cinq heures du matin, et je suis réveillé. Je regarde mes parents dans le salon, ils ne me voient pas, puisque je suis en dans le deuxième étage, si ma mère levait la tête elle me découvrirait mais a présent Mum, est trop occupé essayant de consoler papa qui pleure. C'est normal, son frère est mort, bon, plutôt on l'a assassiné.

Par notre faute.

Il faut dire la vérité, oncle Dennis n'avait rien a voir avec ça, sa seule faute à été être famille de papa et maman, ce qui pour 'les marqués' est largement suffisant pour le tuer. C'est une façon normale de direà mes parents 'tenez vous tranquilles, sinon... 'Colin voudrait bien se tenir tranquil mais Mum, non, Mum est faite d'un autre bois.

Papa va très mal, il aimait beaucoup son frère, moi aussi j'ai de la peine pour mon oncle mais j'ai surtout peur, car demain ce peut être moi a qui on lancera un Avada dans le chemin de retour a la maison, ou a maman, ou a papa…

Oncle Den est mort. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sera plus jamais vivant ce qui veut dire que je devrais pleurer comme un damné, mais je n'arrive pas. Je crois que je ne réalise pas. Je voudrais le voir, comme ça, maintenant, et je me dis que c'est pas possible mais je n'y crois pas.

Je rentre à ma chambre. Je commence à préparer mon cartable. Après demain c'est la rentrée. Et je n'ait pas encore tous mes affaires. Je dois aller chercher les livres chez les Weasley, heureusement Jessica est une année plus vielle que moi et à acceptée de me céder ses livres. Pour les cahiers je ne sais pas comment je ferais.

Ça commence à devenir un problème l'argent. Après les photos d'Azkaban mon père ne peut sera plus jamais employé par un organisme officiel. Et maman à théoriquement un travail, mais depuis long date 'Le Chicaneur' n'apporte pas beaucoup.

Ici, on est résistants ou partisans. Nous sommes résistants. Qualifiées de 'traîtresà leur sang'pour Luna qui estsang pur,et 'sang-de-bourbe' pour Colin. Si Colinétait de famille sorcère je pourrais aller à Ploudlard et pas Harrington, des fois sa me saoule que ses parents soient moldus.

Harrington est une ordure mes parents ne se fatiguent pas de le dire c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se sont pas donne la peine de m'y envoyer et je vais a un collège moldu. Moi et les autres enfants des résistants avons des classes supplémentaires avec Mme. Granger, M. Potter, et Charlie Weasley et des fois, quand il se digne a nous faire clase, M. Rogue.

Il je commence a avoir un peu sommeil, je vais me recoucher, après je penserait pour les cahiers.

Oncle Den est mort.

Il ne pourra pas m'emmener chez les Weasley demain.

Je pleure.

_P.O.V Jonh_

Je voudrais sortir, je m'ennuie. Mais papa est en bas avec Severus et je ne peux pas les interrompre. Si au moins Anfisbea était venue. Ils discutent sur des choses que je ne suis 'pas assez mur pour comprendre'. Mais ce n'est pas dur à comprendre.

Il y a une guerre. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir, nous on essaye de le tuer sans y parvenir. C'est plutot simple. Mais après, essayer de le vaincre c'est ce qui est complexe. Des fois je me dis si on arriveraà le faire, quand j'ai des doutes Remus est en colère contre, moi. Il dit que s'il meurt avant de voir Voldemort tomber je devrais continuer ça mission, et celle de maman, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir, j'aimerais aller vivre dans un autre pays.

J'ai un peu honte de ce que viens de penser, mais c'est la vérité, maman n'as jamais abandonné la lutte et c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte, et pas seulement morte. On l'a torturé jusqu'à ce quelle donne de l'information, beaucoup d'information. Ça a bien gênée tout le monde, elle à dit plusieurs cachettes et plein de noms.

Je ne veux pas mourir dans des douleurs atroces et en plus être considère un traître pour avoir confesse sous torture. Remus ne c'est jamais remis de la mort de Nymphadora, maintenant il a l'air toujours triste, comme s'il allait pleurer. Ça m'agace.

Je ne suis pas un insensible, j'aimais maman autant que papa, mais il faut continuer, relever la tête. Se rappeler qu'on a un fils de quinze ans, par exemple. Mais papa ne semble pas prêt à le faire. Tout le monde me dit d'essayer de comprendre mon père, de l'aider, mais ce n'est pas possible. Quand je lui parle de maman il change de conversation, il me dit qu'il va bien toujours. Il n'avoue jamais qu'il pleure en regardant ces photos.

Si Remus ne veut pas qu'on l'aide je ne peux pas l'aider. Je sais que je suis son fils et tout le truc. Mais c'est a lui de s'occuper de moi pas le contraire.

Je range un peu ma chambre, c'est simple avec de la magie. Normalement on ne pas la faire à mon age mais puisque je ne vais ni à Ploudlard, ni à Harrington je n'ai pas une interdiction. Et même si j'en aurais une il suffirait de payer un peu au juge et problème résolu. C'est ça qui ce passe quand le ministre de la magie est un fantoche dans les mains de Voldemort.

Severus et encore là. Il parait qu'ils ne s'entendait pas dans leur jeunesse mais ça c'est arrange. Papa faisait parti d'une sorte de groupe, deux d'eux sont mort, l'autre c'est mon père, et le dernier est le chef du département de régulation des créatures magiques. Un partisan de Voldemort donc.

M.Rogue à aussi apporté la potion tué loup. Mon père haie sa lycanthropie, moi non. Sans ça je serais obligé d'aller au 'Collège nationale pour enfantsaux sangs-mélées.' Le très sinistre Harrington. Avoir a boire une potion vaut bien une adolescente tranquille enfin, c'est ce que je trouve.

_P.O.V Anfísbea._

Severus est sorti, c'est pour ça que je me regarde dans le miroir, s'il était là, il m'aurait déjà dit d'aller faire quelque chose d'utile. Et de cesser de jouer la coquette, et de faire des conneries de ce genre.

Je suis belle, et en plus j'ai quinze ans, j'estime que j'ai bien le droit de me regarder parfois. Parait que je ressemble beaucoup à mon père. A mon vrai père. Draco Malefoy. Il était mangemort, tout comme ma mère, mais ils ont voulu se séparer. Severus essaye toujours de les excuser mais ils sont des assassins pour moi, ils le seront toujours.

Un jour ma mère est arrivé dans la porte de Severus elle pleurait et elle m'a confié a lui, il n'était pas encore aveugle en ce temps. Ça aussi je trouve horrible, vous trouvez normal abandonner votre fille a un inconnu ? Moi non en tout cas.

Mais je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant. 'Père' est chez les Lupins, je voulais aller mais il m'a dit que je n'ais absolument rien a faire avec John et qu'il n'aimait pas que je le fréquente. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'inquiète, je ne fréquente personne de toute façons.

On vit dans un appartement dans la pire zone du Londres sorcier, je ne vois pas qui je pourrais fréquenter. Je ne vais même pas à l'école, c'est Severus qui m'enseigne. Car je devrais aller à Ploudlard. Puisque je suis sang-pur. Mais je vis enfermée ici comme les princesses des contes. Surtout parce que ma grand-mère et sa sœur Bellatrix Lestranger, elle pourrait essayer d'avoir ma tutelle, et elle y arriverait sûrement. Je n'hais pas Severus je suis qu'il est courageux de me garder. S'il ne m'avait pas accueilli je serais une Mangemort.

Pendant u temps Severus a été aussi un mangemort. Il a la marque des ténèbres. Il me répète des milliers de foi de ne pas commettre ce genre d'erreurs, de se cote la il peut être tranquille, je ne serait jamais comme ces fous.

Severus aussi été professeur à Ploudlard. Avant Voldemort ça s'entend. Elle était divisée en quatre maisons pas comme à Harrington qui est divisé en années. La seule personne que je connais qui va à cette misère d'école est Hetty Potter. Elle est très belle et très intelligente. Je l'aime bien.

J'ai entendu la radio cinq minutes et je suis sure que je vais vomir. J'ai entendu ils disaient que la délinquance avait nettement baisse. C'est vrai. Ils tuent tous ce qui comment une faute, même un petit vol. Ils tuent aussi ce qui n'ont rien fait mais qui lisent 'Le Chicaneur' ou des manifestes contre la dictature. Ils vont dans les maisons et tuent les gents sur place, dans les trottoirs, mais on ne trouve jamais leur corps.

Des fois je me demande si c'est un vie ça, et surtout si notre cause est possible de réaliser. La résistance est tellement mal organisée. Apparemment tout c'est gâte après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais je ne suis pas sure, peut-être c'est tout le monde qui à contribué a nous mener vers ceci. Ou peut-être je n'ai vraiment rien à faire et je devrais aller lire un livre.

Qui sait ?

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce prologue. Commentez, même pour critiquer.


End file.
